Who's Scruffy Lookin?
by StokinDembers
Summary: Han Solo is convinced that her worshipfullness is in denial. Underneath all her prim facade, he knows she truly does love him. He will drag that confession out of her even if it just might cost him his life. These are Han's thoughts during the events of the Empire Strikes Back. (Happy reviewers will inspire more chapters!)


Princess Leia Organa.

The goddess of grace, self-control, and level-mindedness.

Seriously, she's made of some tough stuff.

To most of society she is the perfect image of a dignified leader; exalted and looked up to as the royal politician that she was raised to be.

Except that is... when she's around _me_.

Her facade of ice always melts when faced with just a taste of my roguish charms. It is too much fun really; hacking her off. I knew it shouldn't be, and that I should probably spend more time prepping to my ship, checking up on the troops, or doing more stuff pertaining to you know... _war._

But the fact remains, most of the time my thoughts are occupied by her _worshipfulness_. Even now, as I sit tinkering under the Falcon, my mind is occupied by her. Images of her face during our last conversation strike me funny and I have to smile to myself.

Miss royal highness was positively glorious when she was fuming. That much was for certain. Half the entertainment of getting her all riled up was how quickly her cute little temper escalated.

I reveled in my ability to throw her off her pedestal of poise.

Sometimes our banter would get out of hand, granted, but most of the time I found it quite worth it. Leia thought that by ignoring me altogether after our little arguments she could avoid the attraction she feels towards me, but it _never _works_._

All I have to do is toss out one smirky remark, and I have her hooked again. I tell you, my boyish magnetism astounded even _me_ sometimes.

It is just so painfully obvious that she's in love with me, but thus far she has continued to deny it. Therefore, I shall continue to pester her, because denial...let's just say it doesn't suit her.

Chewy, Leia and I had gathered in the medical room to check up on Luke after his romp with the wompa and a night under the harshest biting winds Hoth had to offer.

A nice soak in the bacta tank and Luke was looking right as rain to me. Skywalker usually bounces back from traumatic experiences pretty fast. Point is, I wasn't so much concerning myself with checking on him as I was with making sure to press a couple more of the princess's buttons. It had been working brilliantly.

She flew off the handle, just as I had anticipated, and came out with one of the most elaborate strings of name calling I had yet to hear from her.

"Why, you stuck-up, **half**-witted, scruffy-looking...**NERF** _herder_!" She snapped.

"Who's scruffy lookin?" I taunted back, feigning a hurt expression.

Everything was going perfectly great, Luke's presence being a bonus since I knew it would only embarrass Leia further. Well, that was until she up and kissed him!

"Well, I guess you don't know everything about women yet," she had commented snidely before marching over and planting one right on Luke's unsuspecting mouth.

The kid had definitely enjoyed it, that runny-nosed farm boy.

It probably was his first kiss too, judging by the overly-satisfied look on his face after Leia marched out. I took a stunned moment to consider this surprising turn of events but could make little sense out of them. Trying to figure out the devious inner workings of a woman's mind hurt my brain.

"Take it easy kid," I said to Luke, leaving the room shortly after.

As I squatted within one of the Falcon's engine panels, flipping a tool in my hands back and forth with ease, I contemplated Leia's actions. She didn't really like Luke. All that had to have been a show! She was hoping to throw me off, that was all. _Right_? Right.

Nothing had really changed, she'd just gotten a bit higher on her sassiness level today than usual. Well, that suited me just fine.

The game was still afoot and if she thought I was bad before, I was just getting started...

Glancing down at my barely begun work amidst the spray of panel wires, I scowled. I really had to get my priorities straight. The Falcon was in need of some serious love and I was getting distracted here.

"Chewy! Hand me that welder!" I shouted down at my furry companion. Chewbacca handed it up and I set my welding goggles down over my eyes.

"Scruffy-lookin," I muttered to myself in amusement, activating the welder. "She likes me scruffy."

...

* * *

_And that's all I have for now folks! Want more? Be sure to review and let me know! _

_If you haven't already, be sure to check out my companion fic for this story "That Stuck-Up, Half-Witted, Scruffy-Looking NERF Herder!" written in Leia's POV! _


End file.
